


Don't Mean to Interrupt

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth sends you a disturbing message.





	Don't Mean to Interrupt

You return from a run, checking your mail, and enter your home, still humming along with your earbuds. Flipping through the envelopes as you grab a water bottle, you are mid-swallow when you see his scribbled handwriting identifying your address.

Dropping the mail to the counter, you step back in shock. It’s like a snake has landed in front of you, and you’re pretty sure that any approach could poison you.

You spend the afternoon ignoring it, showering and making phone calls for the night’s plan. Tonight, you had a date with your fiancé. A good man who loved you and wanted to give everything that letter couldn’t. Still, as you were stepping out for the night; you stop to look at it again. What the hell could he have to say to you?

Fuck it. You rip the envelope somewhat carelessly, yanking the letter out, and read at frantic pace – happy you can distinguish his rushed letters.

 _I know it’s been a while…couple years right? I’m surprised I found anyone still willing to give me your address. But after I heard about your engagement,_

Shit, he knows.

_I knew I had to talk to you. I have no right to ask anything of you, I get that, but I will be in your town on the 17 th of November._

Fuck, that’s this weekend. 

_I would love to meet you somewhere, just to talk. No expectations, just one friend catching up with the other. Please…call me at this number…or text if it’s totally out of the question. Either way, I’ll understand. Yours always, Seth._

You crumple the letter in your hands, tears blurring your vision by the time you’ve gotten to the last line a third time. It took a few reads to figure out that you weren’t imagining a word or reading too much into it. Seth Rollins really wrote you a letter of all things, and he was asking for a meeting with you.

The letter bugs you until the 18th, and you’ve texted him. 

You convince yourself that you had made the right decision, for you and your future. Seth will respect your boundaries, and you can look forward to the future that you’ve been planning for the past few months.

Kissing your man, laughing when he asks why you have to leave, you promise to be home shortly and get into your car just as the sun starts to dim on the horizon. You are more alert than ever as you drive and painfully slow when parking at your destination.

Taking a deep breath, you enter the restaurant before they’ve really opened – wondering if you’ve got the time wrong until you hear, “Ms. (Y/L/N)?” You nod and the hostess signals you, “Right this way.”

You hesitate, sure you could still justifiably bolt in the opposite direction; you don’t. You follow. She takes you out to the terrace where he stands upon seeing you.

He’s as beautiful as you remember, even more so if possible, as he slides his shades up and straightens his suit jacket. You know he wants to touch you, embrace you, as his hands flex a little. Unsure if you’re ready for any of this, you take the chair opposite of him and draw in a deep breath until he’s seated across from you, sighing, “Been awhile.”


End file.
